defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Remdaar Bonebreaker
Remdaar Bonebreaker is a man-at-arms currently in service to the The Blazing Shields as a soldier. Background Childhood Born in the now closed of land of Gilneas, his mother died when he was but a boy. He was then raised by his father Darnath Bonebreaker, a large burly man who had served as a soldier for many year. Not long after his mother's death, they both left Gilneas by ship with many other fighters. To this day Remdaar is unclear of the reasons for why they left, but some time thereafter they came across the fleet of Jaina Proudmore on it's way to Kalimdor and joined up in the coming war against the Burning Legion. It was there his father gained the name "Bonebreaker" from the many undeads that he slew. Remdaar filled the role of his father's assistant when they were on campaign, helping him don his armor and running small errands all the while learning the crafts and tricks of the trade of a warrior. He tried to learn as much as possible and help out other soldiers as well. While some scoffed at the notion of a boy raised in the army, others welcomed the sight of the young man and the reminder of why many people fought in the first place. What friends he gained that didn't perish in the war saw the foundations of a young warrior being laid. Theramore They later settled in Theramore like many other who had partaken in the war. There his father joined up in the local regiment but nearing the age of 40 he retired from service a few years later and started work at the local smithy. Remdaar himself continued his training as a soldier and now also blacksmith under the tutelage of his father and also gained interest in blackmithing. While many in the regiment knew him, he never enlisted himself under the advise of his father. He never understood why until he started nearing his 17th birthday. Travelling the World As a young adult he heard the call of the world and he wanted to see something bigger than just the life of a soldier. Not being enlisted, he was free to leave at any time, and after some counselling from Darnath they equipped him with a light armor and some weapong. Already being a competent fighter, his father embraced the idea of his son exploring and as such Remdaar went out to make a living by himself. He quickly found work as a mercenary which took him many places due to the dangerous nature of Azeroth and he even venture through the Dark Portal as so many other mercenaries and adventurers had before. During his travels he returned to Theramore several times to tell tales of grandeur to his father and learn hone his skill as a smith. Blazing Shields Unsurprisingly, after a few years of travelling he started to long back to a more stable life. Even though he had relished as a mercenary he wanted to try the life of a soldier as well. Travelling by Stormwind one day he came across a poster for recruitment in the Blazing Shields. After finishing his current job he then returned to Stormwind and applied for service. He is currently serving there as a Private. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Males